La Faveur Du Poète
by Amy Kuki
Summary: Un carnet oublié et une faveur.


_La Faveur Du Poète_

* * *

_C'était un jour de neige, les flocons blanc tombaient à perte de vue et recouvrait le sol d'un doux mentaux blanc immaculé._

_Il faisait froid, l'épais brouillard qui sortait de ma bouche lorsque je soupirai, me le confirma._

_Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, la nuit commençait à tomber, et les lumières commençaient à s'éveiller._

_Je marchais énergiquement, je voulais arriver au plus vite chez moi avant de terminer en glaçons. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, j'étais assise dans la neige, mes yeux rivé sur le beau jeune homme aux yeux vairon qui se tenait devant moi. Il me tendait sa main en me souriant._

_« -Je suis vraiment confus, gente et jolie damoiselle, j'étais tellement concentrer à la recherche de mon calepin que je n'ai point fais attention de ce qu'il m'entourait… »_

_Je lui pris la main, et me relevas en lui souriant. Ça main étais chaude, douce et ferme. Une fois de nouveau sur mes jambes, j'épousais le peu de neige qu'il restait sur moi. _

_« -Ne te fais pas de soucie ces pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! _

–_Je m'excuse encore un fois damoiselle. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure, je serais tombé autre pars de toute façons vue comment je suis maladroite ! »_

_Je voyais qu'il était encore un peu gêner, alors je lui souris et il me répondit avec un sourire doux. _

_« -Tu cherchais quelque chose non ? _

_- Oui mon calepin, je les encore perdu… _

–_Tu le perds souvent ? Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ? _

_-Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter dans mes problème, mais une aide ne serais pas de refus je dois l'admettre…_

_-Alors ses décider ! A deux on devrait bien le retrouver je pense !... » _

_Un petit blanc s'installa avant que je lui demande :_

_« - Heu…Il ressemble à quoi ton calepin ?_

_-Noir avec une bande verte émeraude ! Me répondis-t-il avec un sourie amusée._

_-Ok alors c'est parti !"_

_Nous nous mimes a le chercher en rigolant de bon cœurs, il m'expliqua qu'il était très tête en l'air et qu'on le lui reprochait souvent. Quant à moi je lui parlais de ma maladresse légendaire, arrivais toujours à tomber n'importe où même s'il n'y avait rien ! Au bon d'un long moment je m'exclamais :_

_« - Je l'ai trouvez !_

_-Ho vraiment je te me remercie ! _

_-Je t'en prie cela fut un plaisir !» _

_Je lui tendis son précieux calepin en souriant, il me rendit se sourire, ouvrit son précieux calepin et sortit un magnifique ruban rose pâle a dentelle comme la neige. Il prit une de mes mèches de cheveux dans sans main et me noyas le ruban dans les cheveux, fessant un magnifique nœud._

_Avec de grands yeux émerveillés je touchais délicatement le nœud, de peur de l'abimer. Rigolant sur mon air ébahit il regarda l'heure, et commenças à paniquer_

_« -Mon dieu ! Si je ne me dépêche pas de rentrer je risque de me faire massacrer par le petite amie de mon frère ! Je te dois te laisser belle damoiselle, cette faveur est pour toi, une promesse de se revoir! Merci encore ! »_

_Et il partit comme ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, même pas son prénom. Je soupirais. J'avais laissez une chance de le revoir. Je regardais à mon tour l'heure. Je l'achat un hoquet de surprise ! Je n'avais même plus temps de repassez chez moi, j'avais promis à une amie de passer la soirée avec elle, j'allais me faire cirez dessus la connaissant… Je me mis à courir jusqu'à chez elle, essouffler je sonnais à sa porte._

_« -A quand même ! T'étais passez ou encore ? Tu t'es encore vautré quelque pars ?_

_-Je suis désoler Rosy'... En plus ses pas faux ce que tu dis … »_

_Elle me sourit et me laissa rentrer je me rendis dans le salon, lorsque que je le vit, en train de discuter avec le petit ami de Rosy, il me vit et fut surpris. Rosalya se mit à coter de moi et dit _

_« -Ha ! Je ne t'avais pas encore présenté voici le frère de Leigh : Lysandre. Lysandre je te présente ma meilleur amie, fais gaffe comme je te les dit plusieurs fois, elle ne fais que tomber pour a rien ! » _

_Elle rigola en prenant son petit ami par la main l'amenant dans la cuisine, je rigolai aussi, avant de regarder Lysandre._

_C'est yeux vairon brillait d'un éclat de bonheur, il me prit la main et l'embrassa._

_« -C'est une véritable de joie de nous revoir belle demoiselle, qu'elle belle faveur vous me faites là. »_

_Rigolant doucement je lui souris, et il fit de même ne me quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Je pense que cette rencontre est digne d'un compte de noël… Pas vous ?_

* * *

Cette OS était dans mon ordi depuis longtemps et je ne l'avais jamais finis, alors pour cette nouvelle année qui va commencer cette petite histoire étais parfaite ! =3 [Bien que la neige manque à l'appelle]. J'ai joué sur de double sens du mot "faveur". Le mot faveur peut aussi signifier un ruban [un ruban étroit pour être précis].

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous ! ^w^


End file.
